


An Uninterrupted Deduction

by Call_Me_J



Series: A Matter of Text [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, John Makes Deductions, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Oops, This was meant to be Mystrade not Johnlock!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Sherlock slips up and John makes some interesting deductions.





	An Uninterrupted Deduction

“ー course it is true, how else could I have not noticed it? The signs were there for so long; the manner in which their speech matched up, the way that one would occasionally be wearing clothes that looked suspiciously similar to those of the other, the way Mycroft would ー John, are you listening to me?”

 

John, who had been reading the newspaper whilst blocking most of Sherlock’s words, briefly lowered the paper to look at the pacing detective tiredly. “Of course, dear.”

 

Sherlock immediately halted and looked at his partner through narrowed eyes. John, the smug bastard, merely smiled behind his screen of words.

 

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to grow tired of glaring at the paper shield and he continued his rant in a petulant voice. “How could I not have noticed? Nevermind that, of course, I noticed. I simply expelled the whole notion as too ridiculous to be true. Because it is that. Grant would never have thought to pair the navy shirt with ー”

 

“Sherlock.”

 

The dark-haired man stopped his pacing again and sat down on his armchair. “Yes, John?” Although the sentence sounded like a question, Sherlock already knew and disliked John’s question.

 

“Why are you actually so worked up over this?” John had lowered his newspaper and was staring at Sherlock, no humour present in his manner.

 

Sherlock scoffed and turned his body to face the unlit fireplace, throwing his leg over the arm. “I merely dislike being unaware of things, you know that John.” He stopped talking, hoping to not have to continue but, when John remained silent in his seat, Sherlock relented with a loud and dramatic, “Fine!” He scowled up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and letting out a sign. “You already know why, John. Afterall, you did lead me to the answer, unknowing though your actions may have been."

  
  
  


“ _ I _ know, love. I just want  _ you _ to admit to it.”

 

“Fine, yes, very well. I was perplexed ー” John snorted, making Sherlock open and turn his glaring eyes to the blond man. “As I was saying, it perplexed me that Mycroft could be in a romantic relationship, only partially because it seems impossible for a partner with enough patience and dead brain cells to exist. It is also odd, my brother’s situation when he has made his opinions so obscenely clear.” Sherlock lowered his voice and scowled disdainfully, portraying his brother far too well.  “‘Caring is not an advantage.’ Those are his own bloody thoughts. He told me that, John. He gave me an excuse to not ー” He stopped, a panicked expression flitting over his face before turning impassive. “ー and after that, he goes and dates Geoffrey?”

 

“Greg,” John muttered, frowning at Sherlock’s words. “What excuse did Mycroft give you?” he asked, struggling to remain lax in the armchair.

 

“Oh,” Sherlock said, eyes evading his partner’s. “Something or other. I cannot recall what.”

 

John pressed his lips together in consternation. Either Sherlock had gotten worse at lying or John had gotten better at calling out his bullshit. Either way, Sherlock was hiding the truth, making it seem oh so intriguing.

 

Determined to not let his partner get off easy, John stood and folded his hands behind his back before speaking in a mocking voice. “I believe I shall make some deductions, my dear Holmes, as you seem so reticent with the truth. From what I can tell, it seems as though your brother may have had the intention of discouraging you from seeking a romantic relationship with someone, presumably a certain Dr John Hamish Watson?” John lowered his gaze to meet that of the flustered detective.

 

“You cannot  _ know _ any of that, John!”

 

John raised an eyebrow. “Can I not? I have evidence to back up my hypothesis.” Sherlock waved his hand, indicating that the doctor elaborate. John tilted his head up slightly and turned to face the smiling face spray painted on the wall. He began pacing in an obvious imitation of the Holmes brothers.

 

“First of all is the subject matter. You and your brother were obviously speaking of a person, as indicated by the easily remembered sentence, ‘Caring is not an advantage.’ Of course, you could have been talking about a material object, however, that doesn't make sense. Whyever would Mycroft be discouraging you from caring for something such as your violin? Doesn’t add up.

 

“Context is also very important. We were talking about Greg and his  _ potential _ relationship with your brother. Another clear indication that this was a person your brother was warning you of. After that, it is a simple matter of finding out those that you care for. The obvious ones would be your family, more specifically, your parents. Yet Mycroft is well aware of your affection for them. Warning you about them wouldn’t help. That leaves your friends because Mycroft himself is out of the equation as you both are determined to pretend hatred for each other. Your closest friends include me, Greg, Molly, Mrs Hudson, Irene Adler and Mike.”

 

“If I may interrupt, Dr Watson,” Sherlock raised his hand, stopping John’s steps which had grown erratic along with his speech. “That is incorrect information. Miss Adler is not, and never will be, my friend or anything remotely close to it. She shall forever remain as she was; an acquaintance I met through solving my cases. Carry on.”

 

John sighed and closed his eyes before continuing. He was going to have to explore Ms Adler’s relationship with Sherlock at a later date. “So we have established that Mycroft was most likely warning you away from caring for a friend, or more. Mike is eliminated immediately as, though he is our mutual friend and the one to introduce us, he is a bit more distant than the rest. Mrs. Hudson is in a similar state as your parents; no one could doubt or prevent your love for her,” John paused to sneak a look at Sherlock in time to see a small smile flicker across his face, making him look, if only for a brief second, like an innocent teen. Untouched by the harshness of the world. It was only an illusion, of course.

 

John, saddened by the small moment, continued. “That leaves us with Greg, Molly and me. Greg is counted out as you keep up the presence of needing or wanting to be around him only when required, basically during cases. Molly is a bit harder to track down because you don’t act in any special manner around her. However, there is always a distinct lack of romantic behaviour. Not only that but you seem physically distant from her. General symptoms of love or attractions ー voice change, dilated eyes, faster breathing, turning to them for whatever reason you can find ー well, the symptoms are simply not there.

 

“Which means that I am the remaining contestant. Why am I not deleted immediately? Because the aforementioned symptoms have been spotted to be in action around me. Of course, you do generally ignore me in cases, torture me with my weight deductions and are a right bastard to me, but that’s just your charm. Oh, and you say ‘thank you’ to me.” John stood still, facing Sherlock, looking like the most pleased man in the world.

 

Sherlock also smiled, although his was more pitying. “I realise you are most proud of yourself for that…brilliant deduction,” John grinned at him, causing Sherlock’s own smile to turn into a grimace, “full of faults and variables though it may be, it was entirely unnecessary.” John blinked at him, frowning slightly. “My dearest John,” Sherlock uncurled his limbs and stood up gracefully before strolling close enough to John for him to need to crane his neck in order to catch the detective’s eyes. His breaths stuttered noticeably, whether from the proximity or the exertion, Sherlock couldn’t ascertain.  _ Most likely from both _ , he thought, smirking in his mind.

 

Sherlock leaned down, making a great show of it, slowly and put his lips close to John’s left ear. Sherlock simply breathed for a moment, rustling John’s short hair with an exhale, before suppressing his smile as he muttered, “All you had to do was the last part, asking anyone about my behaviour in relation to you. You see, John, I have never been quite able to disguise my affection for you; ever since you said, ‘Frankly a bloody awful cabbie.’ I was lost from that point onward. And after you moved into Baker Street, I only felt more and more the better I knew you. Although, that may have been in part due to the mere exposure effect. Regardless, even Wilkes was able to spot it. So you see John, your deductions were as brilliant as they were unnecessary.” He ended with a quick peck at John’s ear.

 

As John wrapped Sherlock into a hug, drawing the man’s head to lay on his shoulder once more, John chuckled incredulously. “And you say you aren’t romantic.”

 

Sherlock scowled, even though it wasn’t visible to the other. “I was merely laying out the facts, John. Nothing romantic about it.”

 

John’s smile was present in his voice as he replied, “You won’t be making me believe that for all the tea in the world, Sherlock.”

 

The detective only grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. The deduction section was too long drawn but I like the way the events played out. Sue me (please don't).


End file.
